Gun Gale Online: Lucky Shot
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: A side project I'm working on. What if GGO was accessed by a different person instead of Kirito? Here's the story in his perspective. (I feel indifferent towards normal Kirito, this is simply a parody of the ridiculousness this series has).
1. Prologue: A Not so Serious Deal

**Hey, here with a rather strange choice for a story, Gun Gale Online: Lucky Shot. Honestly, I'm just here to make fun of the ridiculousness this series has, as well as see if I can write a good character, mainly because my character will be taking over as protagonist. Anyways, here goes!**

 **Prologue: A Not so Serious Deal**

"OK, you mean to tell me that you found out this guy is somehow able to kill people through this new game with a gun that supposedly has the ability to do so, have yet to found out who he is and want me, a kid who just got out of SAO, a death game, a while ago to track down this murderer calling himself Deathgun, which is a dumb name to begin with?" A boy repeated to make sure he didn't hear a mistake.

The boy is 17 years old at this point in time, with brown hair that reaches down to his neck with bangs swept to the right, blue eyes behind a pair of rectangular glasses, and pale skin, wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a brown hoodie that was hanging on the back of the chair, black cargo pants, and white sneakers.

"Yes." The man he's talking to answered. This man was a government official that is the lead director of this investigation and wants a kid to help out.

"I just like playing video games. Why do you want my help?" The boy asked.

"Due to your experiences in virtual reality as well as your history, the murderer wouldn't suspect a kid coming after him. And if you think he can't kill people from inside a video game based on what I say, you shouldn't be worried about dying for real." The official said as a counterargument.

The boy thought about what he said as well as the circumstances. He has the right to say no, but this guy is dead set on him helping out. Still...

"I'm telling you, I'm not entering. You know my history, you know my reasons, yet you still insist." The boy sat back on his chair as he said the last sentence.

"And why I am is to help you. Look, you don't have to shoot anyone if you don't want to. All I need you to do is buy us time to find out his methods."

The boy stared at him with a blank expression for some time before answering, "Fine."

"Oh? Great, I'll-" The boy puts two fingers up, getting the man's attention.

"On two conditions."

"And that is..." The official was curious about it.

"Transfer the stats I had in SAO. That way, this investigation can go faster." The boy said in annoyance before continuing, "And find a way to transfer my music into the game. I like to have something nice to listen to while I'm in there."

"...Deal." The official agreed with a moment of hesitation.

"Thank you. Mind if I have another slice of cake?" The boy asked as he looked at his empty plate.

* * *

After lunch, the official arranged for a special room in a hospital to access the game the next day. The boy woke up the next morning and after hearing about the room, he made his way over there. Along the way, he decides to cut through a park to cut time. There, he spotted a girl sitting on a swing. She was rather cute, but doubts came in when he saw a guy come over and sit on the swing next to her.

Letting out a sigh, he mumbles to himself. "Lucky guy."

Realizing that he has other business, he makes his way to the hospital where he goes to the counter.

"Excuse me, but do you have a room reserved for..." He started to ask until he saw a list. He sees his name and points at it, "There."

"Oh, you're him. Yes, I was told about your situation. I'll escort you to your room." The nurse said rather politely.

The walk was quiet on the way to the room, which was on the third floor for some reason. After entering the room, he sees that the game was already set up next to the bed as the nurse got out some cords.

"I'll need these to regulate your heart rate, so please take off your shirt." The nurse said.

The boy was blushing a bit, but understood. After doing so, he sat on the bed to allow the nurse to attach the cords to his body. "Good luck."

"Uh, thanks." He simply said as he puts on the visor and laid down. Taking a deep breath, he then closed his eyes and saids, "Link Start!"

Next thing he knew, he was at the character avatar menu. "Welcome to Gun Gale Online, please select your avatar."

Seeing none that fancied him, he chooses the option to customize with a smirk. "Oh, I'm gonna be here a while."

After some time, he has his avatar and types in an alias that just popped into his head.

"Dumas."

* * *

Entering the game, he sees himself in front of a mirror, where he sees his new look. He now has red spiky hair, yellow eyes behind a pair of motorcycle goggles, and gave his skin a slight tan. He is also now wearing a red scarf around his neck, a green sleeveless shirt under a black trenchcoat, red full fingered gloves, dark green pants, and black boots.

"I... think I went a bit overboard." Dumas said to himself as he feels his face.

"Not really." A random voice said, surprising him as he turns towards the voice. It was just a random dude.

"Uh, you sure? Hair like this ain't exactly common." Dumas pointed out.

"True, but your design is more creative than other bland ones really. New here?" The guy said.

"Yeah. You mind telling me where I can get started?" Dumas asked as he crossed his arms.

"First, get a gun. There's a store on the next two blocks over, you can't miss it."

"Thanks."

After that conversation, Dumas begins the walk through... a rather bleak environment. "Wow, I'll give credit to SAO, the place was... alive at least. Too depressing for my taste."

Though, the guy was right about the store, it has a sign that stood out saying "market". After entering, there was screens showing off various guns that have a lot of credits to even buy.

"How much do I have?" Dumas said to himself as he pulls out his menu. "A thousand? I can't even buy a pistol with this. Now what?" Looking around again, he spotted a girl nearby looking through one of the menus, who stood out with her bright blue hair. He walks over with the best confidence he's got and called out.

"E-Excuse me, miss?" He asked.

She glances at him, looking a bit annoyed as she responds back, "Yeah?"

"I-I was hoping that you know how to get credits faster. I want to buy a good gun to start out with."

"This is your first time?" She then looks down and back up, checking him out. "Your look seems rather... unique."

 _"Like yours is?"_ He thought, but kept himself from saying it out loud. "Thanks. I try to stand out from the crowd."

"Well, if you're looking for a lot of credits, you can try out that game." She said, pointing at a game that was behind him and around the corner.

The two walked over to get a better look, which he sees the game called "Untouchable".

"Hey, come on!" The robotic gunman said.

"OK. How do I play?" Dumas asked.

"You enter from that gate and dodge the bullets fired at you along the way. If you tag him, you win." The girl explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Dumas said with a smirk.

"Thing is, no one has beaten it." The girl said as she pointed at the numbers on top of the house. "That's the amount if you win."

"...You're telling me that the credits there are all the attempts combined and if I win, that's how much I get?" Dumas summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said.

"Why's that?"

"Well, mainly because the gunman switches to a wicked fast mode about halfway. By the time you see the bullet lines, it's already too late." She answered.

"Bullet lines?" He mumbled to himself before hearing the girl in his ear.

"Look, someone is lining up for an attempt."

The guys next to the runner were motivating him as he got ready. Once the gate opened, he sprinted down the line. Soon after, he then did a strange pose which then bullets flew past him.

"Was that what you meant?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a defensive assist system. Except for a sniper's first shot, the lines will show where the bullets are aiming, giving you time to avoid them." She answered.

"I see."

The guy was doing pretty well that the crowd watching was cheering, until about three fourths of the way, the guy lost his footing and got shot.

"Game over!" The robotic gunman said as the numbers increased again.

The guy was walking back as the girl talked some more. "The area is too narrow for effective movement, so you're forced to charge straight on. That's the farthest anyone has gotten."

Dumas stood there in silence for a moment before walking over to the gate.

"Wait, you can't be..." The girl was cut off when he placed his hand on the game starter.

3... 2... 1... GO!

He ran down as fast as he could as the gunman set up his shots, the lines showing up on his body. He quickly strafed to the left to avoid them as the gunman fired, missing them. Next three shots, strafed again to the right. Now it got interesting after the gunman reloaded, rapid firing the bullets at him. Still quick on his feet, Dumas ducked and jumped as the last three aimed at his legs.

"Gotcha now!" The gunman said as he reloaded right before firing.

Lucky for Dumas, he was just quick enough to land and slide under the bullets.

"Got you!" Dumas said with a smirk.

However, the gunman wasn't out as Dumas noticed a glow from the gun barrel. Instinctively, he jumped up high to avoid lasers shot at his previous position and landed, touching his palm on the gunman before backing away.

"Tag, you're it." Dumas remarked.

The gunman was in as much shock as the crowd as he got on his knees in shame, the gold from inside coming out like a waterfall. After the numbers went down to zero and he got his prize, he exits the game where the girl was.

"How!? Your reflexes were good, but those lasers went way too fast from that close to miss you! How did you do that!?" She questioned.

"Predicted the predictions." Dumas answered with a shrug.

She just looked at him in disbelief before sighing, "Anyways, need help to look for a gun?"

"Sure, that's much appreciated. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Dumas." He said, holding out a hand.

She shook it in response, "Sinon, nice to meet you."

 **Done! Kind of pushed into it, but honestly, I just wanted to get started on the story. And yeah, my character's alias is named Dumas, the reason as to why will be revealed later. So, hope you liked what you saw, I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Be Prepared

**Hey, we're back right into it, let's go!**

 **Chapter 1: Be Prepared**

Dumas was looking through the menu as Sinon was talking, "So, what stats do you specialize in?"

"Honestly, mainly speed. Though, I can still deal and take good damage. So, about average with speed in mind." He answered.

"What games did you play before this?"

"Just some fantasy game. My stats were transferred from there, so I don't have to worry about that."

"Huh. Anyways, what were you planning to buy?"

"Uh..." Not being a fan of guns really limits his opinions here. However, one item got his attention. "What's this?"

"That? People call it a beam saber or something like that. I wouldn't recommend it though."

"Why's that?"

"You have to get close for it to be any use. Though if your reflexes are good enough, you might be able to deflect a bullet or two."

Next thing she knew, he purchased it. A small robot came to deliver the purchase and handed it to him.

"Huh, thank you."

"Thanks for your purchase." The robot said before leaving.

"Well, hope you're good with it." She said with doubt.

He turned it on, a blue blade of light glowing from the handle. "Cool."

He then swung it a couple of times before examining it again, "No dagger, but this will do." Turning it off, he turns towards Sinon. "Anything else I need?"

"A gun, for one thing." Sinon pointed out.

Dumas was silent for a moment before answering, "No thanks. I feel uncomfortable with them."

"Wha-? You do realize you're playing a shooter!? With guns and everything!?"

Her reaction was understandable, she has not heard of anyone playing without guns in GGO.

"Doesn't mean I have to." He simply said in response.

"And would you like to say why?"

No response came from him, he simply looked away with a dark expression. She got the hint as she simply crossed her arms.

"Fine, but you're on your own."

Dumas looked back at her, "I know."

"Come on, I'll get you some gear to start with."

Dumas nodded in response, "Thank you."

"Anything you have in mind for battle attire?"

"Uh... I have a couple of ideas."

After making the purchases, the two walked out of the market as Dumas looked around.

"You ever get bored of this world? It's so... dead."

"That's what the Bullet of Bullets are for."

"The... what?"

She didn't respond back right away, making him look back at her. She was frozen with her eyes somewhere else.

"Hello?" He said to get her attention, only for her to suddenly snap back into reality.

"The sign ups are gonna end soon!" She yelled, pointing at the clock. "I knew I forgot something!"

"I apologize if I caused any trouble." He simply said, hoping it wasn't his fault.

"No, I just didn't keep track of time! Come on!"

She then grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they ran down the street.

"Where are we going!?"

"The governor's office! That's where the sign ups are! I just hope we'll make it in time!"

Up ahead, he sees what he did like, motorcycles. He then ran towards them, pulling on Sinon as they then hopped on one.

"I'll drive us over there! Hang on tight!"

"What!? Are you sure, they're very hard to-" A sudden thrust into acceleration cut her off as the vehicle went down the ramp nearby into traffic.

"Hard!? This is nothing! Like motorcycles back in the real world!"

"Technically, they're called buggies!" She then grabbed on to him as he turns to go around other vehicles in the way.

"Still, you exaggerate too much. Just sit back and enjoy the ride!" He then kicked it up a notch as the buggy sped down the road to their destination.

 **Done! Now we got equipment, weapons, and a bit of history about Dumas. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bullet of Bullets?

**Back again, three in a row, let's go!**

 **Chapter 2: Bullet of Bullets?**

The two enter into the lobby where the sign ups were and got in front of the terminals.

"Here we are. If you need help, just ask." Sinon said as she walked over to the one next to his.

Dumas nodded in response as he pressed "entry". Though, he was surprised when it asked for info. His REAL info.

"That's creepy, not gonna lie. My profile will do and I can leave it blank." He mumbled to himself.

He then pressed yes as the sign up was complete right before Sinon. "Oh, looks like you're in. What block did ya get?"

Looking back at the terminal, he sees his position. "Block F-37. What about you?"

"Same. Mine's 12, though. Good thing is that we don't meet again until the finals."

"Why's that?"

"Win or lose, you still enter the battle royale in the main tournament. Which means we both have a shot. However, if we meet..." Her eyes then narrowed in determination. "I'll won't hold back."

Dumas simply smirked in response, "I'll keep that in mind."

"The entrance's through there, in the basement." She said, turning around to point it out.

After entering the hall, the two see other participants in there, either sitting there or showing off their guns. Some stared, but Dumas simply shrugged them off as he followed Sinon.

"First, you need to change into your combat gear. There's a waiting room we can use." She said as she went on ahead.

Dumas quickly followed as the two reached the room, where she stopped in front of the door.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Mind staying out here?" She answered with another question, "This is only one room and..."

"Don't worry, I'll stay." Dumas reassured, getting the point.

She nodded in response before entering, the door closing behind her. He actually didn't have to wait too long as she came back out. One look... and his lungs were empty. Her battle attire was rather... revealing, to say the least. His face was red as a cherry as he stared. Though, Sinon noticed and was stood there for a moment before speaking, "Your brain done processing?"

Dumas was then freaking out, "S-S-So sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to stare! I didn't mean to make you- I-" He was cut off when Sinon placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm used to it, no need to lose it." She simply said, "Your turn."

"Y-Yeah!" Dumas then quickly entered the room, the door closing behind him.

While in the waiting room, Dumas was sitting on one of the chairs as he talked to himself.

"Yeah, smooth. Just get a panic attack when she showed up in that outfit, I totally didn't expect the first girl I met to dress like that. Seriously, why? Mobility? OK, but it still-" He then stood up and walked around, "And I have this feeling that I've seen her before. That hairstyle looks familiar. And also, no clues in here about the supposed murderer that kills people by shooting the fourth wall. There's more than one, ya fools! It's so easy to assume that! Why- why did I just now come up with that?"

He then pressed the button to take off his clothes, leaving him in black underwear. But, he continued to rant.

"What is up with people making games so deadly? It's just a hobby, yet this guy is basically being an asshole to everyone trying to enjoy it. Come on, it's called the virtual world for a reason, to get away from reality. Stop bringing shit from there to here! Sheesh, I'm so stressed out, I'm rambling like crazy."

He then started to take a few deep breaths before putting on his combat gear. He was now wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a black tactical vest, which is also under an unzipped brown bomber leather jacket, black fingerless combat gloves, dark camo cargo pants, and brown military combat boots. He placed his goggles around his neck before leaving. He then exits the room and finds her right behind it, stopping before running into her.

"You took your time." She said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, I was just stressed out a bit." He admits.

"Anyways, come on. I found some seats for us. Oh, and best to wait until the match starts to bring out your weapons."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After sitting down at their seats where the screens for the matches are, the two were silent for a bit before Dumas spoke up. "Anything I need to know before the match?"

"Just the bare minimum. You see that counter? When it hits zero, all participants will be transferred to a battlefield along with their opponents. The field is a one kilometer square region. The terrain, weather, and time are randomized each time. The participants are placed at the minimum of five hundred meters apart. Once the match ends, the winner gets transferred here while the loser goes back to the first floor hall. However, there's a special penalty for the loser, that is if you disarm their equipped weapons during the fight, you become the new owner. There are sixty four people in Block F, so five wins takes you to the finals and participate in the battle royale. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

"No problem."

The two sat in silence, or would have as Sinon speaks up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He answered, turning away from the timer.

"What do you mean... when you said you've seen me before?"

Dumas froze, knowing he screwed up when he was yelling earlier. He hesitated before eventually answering, "I meant your hair. The way it looks is familiar. Then again, a lot of girls are styling their hairs these days.

"No kidding." Sinon agreed before she heard a familiar voice, "Oh, there you are, Sinon. I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Oh sorry, Spiegel. I was busy with someone." She defended, "Wait, I thought you weren't entering."

"I thought it might be a pain, so I came to cheer you on instead since you can watch the matches here. Oh, you said you were busy, right? With what?"

"I was giving this guy the tour." She answered, gesturing towards Dumas.

"She's not wrong. Pleasure to meet ya, name's Dumas." He said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Wait, you say Dumass?" Spiegel repeated.

"No, Dumas." Dumas corrected, still having his hand out.

"Oh OK. Spiegel." He said, finally shaking the hand. "Are you a friend of Sinon's?"

"Yeah, we're good friends. She helped me get the hang of the game." Dumas answered, sitting back on the seat.

"You'll be surprised how fast he did." Sinon agreed before a bright light shined in the room.

 _"We apologize for the wait. The Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifying Tournament will now begin. After the countdown, all players who have entered will be transported to the first round field map. Good luck to you all."_

The other players in the rather large room cheered as Sinon and Dumas simply sat up.

"Like I said, you're on your own."

"Yeah. I'll see you at the finish line."

After he said that, he has an uneasy feeling when he sees Spiegel sends a small glare before the two were transported.

Dumas is now standing in a black void like a spotlight on a stage as he sees his name and his opponent's name.

"Uemaru." He mutters to himself as he pulls out his menu to bring out his weapon, his saber on his belt. He then watched the timer go down...

"This game is getting interesting."

3... 2... 1... Start!

 **Done! Here we go, the action! Next time, the tournament! Oh, I forgot to mention that I'll be making some new rules for the tournament as I go, mainly to make things more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginner's Luck

**Here we go, begin!**

 **Chapter 3: Beginner's Luck**

The first field was a tower in a sunset sky, with pillars nearby and surrounded by a forest as Dumas quickly got behind a pillar. Pulling out his saber, he took a deep breath as he peeks to search for his target. The leaves were rustling as the wind blew, getting stronger rather quickly from his right, making him look towards it. He was lucky as he saw a shine in the bushes.

"Shit!" He said to himself as he turned on his saber. The bullet was fired, but was quickly taken out by the glowing blade as the enemy stood up, taking aim. Dumas sprinted as the bullets flew, deflecting them as he ran along to another pillar. After he pressed his back against the wall, he saw two on his left leg and one on his left hand. Uemaru continued to fire at the pillar until he ran out, which the sound of reloading was heard. Dumas took that chance and sprinted out, quickly diving behind some bushes into the trees nearby to hide.

Silence then quickly fell as the wind blew, the trees moving to it as the sun beamed down on the tower. As the shooters were hiding, the sound of moving grass was very audible in the silence. Then... all hell broke loose.

Gunshots were fired as the two ran through the forest, bullets flying as they hit the ground and the surrounding trees. Dumas then quickly hid behind one of the trees as Uemaru stopped as well, firing the surrounding trees to keep the pressure on. He then sprinted down to find his opponent as he occasionally fired at the trees to keep up the pressure. Dumas waited as he heard the footsteps rapidly approaching, then stop.

Uemaru stopped as he saw the faint glow of the saber behind a nearby tree. Aiming his gun at the tree, he fires a armor piercing bullet. As time slowed down, the bullet inched ever closer to the tree until...

SLASH!

The bullet, along with the tree, was sliced in half when the saber was swung. Uemaru was caught off guard by this and tried to fire again, but finds himself empty. Dumas took this opportunity and dashed straight right at him. Uemaru tried to run, but quickly struck down.

"Gotcha."

He disappeared as Dumas walked out of the forest, seeing the message of congratulations.

"Short, but swift." Dumas said to himself as he transported again.

* * *

He puts the saber back on his belt as he sees that he's back in the tournament lobby from earlier. Looking around, he sees the screens of the matches, but doesn't see Sinon. However, a voice catches your attention.

 **"Are you the real deal?"** Turning around, he sees not a face, but a mask. He then backs away a bit for room as he talks back.

"Depends. Who are you?"

The masked figure simply faced himself towards Dumas, **"Do you know Kirito?"**

"Oh, that name. Yeah, I'm familiar with him."

 **"Are you sure you aren't him?"** The masked figure questioned before letting out smoke from his mask.

"I'm pretty sure. You're asking because..."

 **"No business of yours."** The masked figure then turned around to leave.

"OK..." Dumas said to himself before hearing someone call out to him. "Dumas!"

He turns around to see Sinon coming up to him, stopping as she spoke. "I was wondering when you're going to finish."

"Wait, you already won?"

"Of course. You surprise me though, winning with a melee weapon."

"I'm full of surprises. Say, you don't mind celebrating this occasion, do ya?"

"Oh? Well, I don't mind."

"Cool, my treat."

As the two walked to find a place for their celebration, Dumas was walking in front with his mind in thought.

 _"OK, that guy in the cloak earlier was definitely Death Gun, no question about it. Asking about Kirito means he's definitely confident in his work. However, this also means he's an SAO survivor like me. He basically looks like a masked Laughing Coffin member with guns."_

He then stops, _"Then in that case, he must have a partner who actually does the killing in the real world. The entry info wanted my real name, address, and the works. He spies on the terminals from afar, tells his partner the info, and waits until the time is right to kill them."_

Dumas simply stood there before muttering to himself, "Why should these people always make a VRMMO a death game? It's honestly getting frustrating."

Sinon stopped behind him and asks, "Hey, you good? You're talking to yourself."

Dumas then realized Sinon was there, "Oh, sorry. Just been thinking about other stuff."

Next thing he knew as they continued to walk, he then has Spiegel popped into his mind. The glare he gave him before the first match...

 _"I better keep a close eye on him."_

 **Done! So, I'm changing the rules in the tournament. Each round takes place after one day to at least have better pacing.**

 **Ex: Round 1 today, Round 2 tomorrow.**

 **Anyways, see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Step

**Let's go right back into this!**

 **Chapter 4: The First Step**

The next day came by as Dumas walked through the virtual town, looking around his surroundings before leaning against the wall. Thinking back, after he exited the world yesterday, he told the official he spoke with before about his deductions. Afterwards, he was told to keep that info secret to avoid panic, both in the virtual and real world. He questioned it, but didn't care as long as it got this over with.

He then sees the market from before, heading into there as the thought of Sinon being there passed through his mind.

As he enters, he sees the store that had all the guns, seeing the various types they use in the game. He then hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Didn't expect to see you here." It was Sinon, her hands on her hip as she had a curious look on his face.

"What, in the game?" Dumas joked.

"You know what I meant. So, why are you here?"

"Uh... I was actually thinking of... g-giving these a shot." He answered with hesitance in his voice.

Sinon raised an eyebrow, "You don't sound too sure about it."

"It's personal." He said briefly. "I just need your expertise on the guns."

Sinon looked at him with curiosity before asking, "What guns are you interested in?"

"Revolvers." His answer was instant, which surprised her a bit.

"All right, let's look around."

As they do, they saw all kinds of models for various guns such as shotguns, rifles, and even rocket launchers. They did eventually find the revolvers, which Dumas then started talking.

"Which models would you recommend?"

"Well, there are many different models for your preferred style. There are the Smith & Wesson models if you're more into power, then the Single Action Army revolvers if you want better accuracy..."

"What about this one?" She notices Dumas pointing at one of the screens.

"The Ruger Super Blackhawk? Not a bad choice, it's pretty accurate with good power to compliment it."

Next thing she knew, he purchased it and the robot from before brings it to him. "Thanks." He said as he took it.

"Thank you for your purchase." The robot said before it left.

After the two purchased a holster for the revolver, the two headed to the shooting range and got a booth. Sinon leaned on the wall as she watched Dumas prepare to aim. He stood there firmly as he held both hands on the handle, aiming the gun at the target. But, she noticed each time he tried to pull the trigger, he freezes up.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No. Just... haven't done this in awhile." He admits.

The place was silent as he stood there aiming, but still have yet to actually shoot.

"...Need some help?" She offered.

"U-Uh... n-no. I can do this." He then tried to pull the trigger twice, yet he still kept freezing up.

"You're tensing up too much." She points out.

He actually just now noticed that, the bullet circle was going frantic and his heart rate increased each time he tried. He stood there in thought when suddenly, another pair of hands came from behind him and placed themselves on his own.

"Take deep breaths, focus on the target." It was Sinon, speaking against his ear as her head was on his shoulder to see over it.

Taking her advice, he slowly breathed in and out... in and out... in and out... his heart rate slowing down and the bullet circle was aiming more around the target. Once the bullet circle was over the target, he pulled.

BANG!

"There you go, wasn't so hard." She congratulated.

She then noticed Dumas was struggling to stand and helped him keep steady as she leaned him against the wall. He slid down to sit when she spoke.

"You all right? You look like you're about... to..." Sinon then went silent.

Dumas looked at her and noticed her expression, which looked like she was remembering something. He was gonna ask her what was wrong, only to find himself at a loss for words. The two were actually in silence for some time, which was strange since there is no one here right now.

"You said earlier... you're doing this because of personal reasons, right?" Dumas looked at Sinon, who now has a neutral expression.

He simply nodded in response, "Do you... want to talk about it?" She asked sincerely.

He was finally able to catch his breath as he looks at her, seeing her rather concerned. As he was thinking about what to say, she spoke up again.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I'll lend my ear when you're ready."

Hearing that, Dumas couldn't help but smile a bit at her kindness. Still, she deserves a bit of the story since she's helping him.

"My father... owned a gun store in America. Just a simple man following his dreams since he used to watch old westerns and war movies as a kid. Always had an interest in guns since then. When he got the money, he opened that shop and it did rather well, thanks mainly to the location of the place. The people there were gun enthusiasts just like him. Eventually, I took an interest as well and we became father and son, in guns... and in blood."

Sinon listened quietly as he told the story, waiting until he paused to ask a question. "Did something happened?"

Dumas stayed quiet in response. Sinon was thinking of pushing it a bit more, but the look on Dumas' face told another story as he looked straight ahead of himself.

"Well, thanks for telling me." She said, standing up and holding out a hand.

Dumas looked up at her for a moment before accepting her hand, getting himself up to his feet. He then puts the revolver in his holster, "You're helping me, so it's only fair. Thanks."

Sinon let out a small smile before she realized something, "Oh, we should get going! Don't wanna miss the second round."

"Oh, almost forgot about that. Let's go!" He said as the two left the range.

They managed to make it in time and got ready for their next match. When Dumas got transferred into the loading screen, he placed the holster for the revolver on his left thigh.

"I hope I don't have to use it so soon, just in case I need it." He said to himself before he teleports to the arena.

 **Done! Next round right around the corner! See ya then!**


End file.
